


Ballad of Black and White

by MoonlitLotus22



Series: A Sky of Falling Stars [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE Support-styled bonding, yes they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLotus22/pseuds/MoonlitLotus22
Summary: Two Knights from opposite roads end up uniting on the same one.
Relationships: Alexis/Dayo
Series: A Sky of Falling Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030299





	Ballad of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is another commission made for someone in the Fire Emblem: Falling Stars community. I attempted to introduce a new character of sorts, though. Alexis was not a character in the RP before this was written - Dayo, on the other hand, was.
> 
> Please be patient, as I am still a very new writer. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!
> 
> -MoonlitLotus22

It was cold. Too cold. Faerghus was a land of unforgiving frost and a treacherous population full of fighters that could turn bandit just from the lack of food and funds alone. To most people, this would be enough to have reason to just leave the country if they could, or simply not enter. For some like Alexis, this was nothing more than another land that he would need to venture to defeat a greater threat. At least, he aimed originally for that mission to be on his own. But fate hardly plans according to will.

Alexis stood before Gardenia in the Audience Chamber, the Monastery's general glow of power and authority not being lost to him. His badge of Knighthood and his creed before the Goddess were chains that forced his submission, but he would find himself naturally doing as such while he worked, be him on duty or not. Gardenia was rather nice when it came to missions, picking the right person for the right place, and failing practically no missions whatsoever as a result. However, this selection was a little strange for Alexis.

"You may face me and rise, Alexis." Gardenia stated, in which Alexis rose from his position of a bow on his knee. Prior to the command he was facing the ground in reverence of Gardenia, he dare not even look in her general direction without feeling shame for allowing even the slightest chance of a foul thought to enter his mind. As he stood before Gardenia, the height difference between the two became more apparent -- Gardenia was never a tall woman, standing only at about 5'4'', whereas Alexis stood proudly at 6'1''. His short, brown hair and blueish-golden armor were a stark contrast to Gardenia's long, green hair and redish-white robes denoting her authority over the Church of Seiros, in turn the Church of Fodlan. "This month's mission took some pondering, but I am sure you'll accomplish it without problem." She began, her voice as elegant as the finest of dames. "There is a small battle unfolding near the borders of Adrestia and Faerghus. I fear that the Western Church and those of the Empire are not very compatible still, and may spark the two domains' needs for war into action. Your duty is to, by any and all means, annihilate the chances of combat rising beyond a skirmish in that area, and to ensure that the teachings of Seiros are spread. The time for this mission, however, is two weeks."

"Understood, Lady Gardenia." He gave a nod to the woman's commands. "Would I have any allies for this trip? The way to Faerghus and the Empire is a little long. Not that I cannot go alone, of course, but I do think it better to have at least a few other knights come with so that it all can work effortlessly."

"Alexis, have I ever sent you into a battle alone that I knew would need multiple people?" Her tone was motherly, but it felt as if she were a jokester right about now.

"You have never put me where I cannot overcome the challenge, no. Shall I prepare myself for the journey ahead?"

She nods. "That you shall. Ah, but you're also to bring a fellow knight who could use this experience. She's trained nicely for combat, but lacking in the diplomacy and aura of a true knight. I believe you'll be a fine teacher for her. Right, too -- here. This is a map of your designated area."

"Well, I can give it a shot." He shrugged, looking sheepishly towards Gardenia's background. The aura of this place was magnificent, but also lightly confusing - it felt so different when so little changes, how strange. He took the map that she extended to him, putting it into his pocket for safekeeping. "Is she an older knight? Someone who's like a legend in the field but weird when off it?"

"Not exactly. She is a native from Duscur, said to be a very potent fighter, but her understanding in language leaves a little more to be desired. I know that you are a patient man, but be sure to be kind to her, understood? I will not accept it if you fin yourself attacking her, neither verbally, racially, and especially not physically."

"Rest, lady Gardenia, I know more than to harm a fellow knight. I will be careful, I don't want to scare off nor harm a fellow knight." He found this situation just a little confusing, really. If she needed a teacher, and this mission worked with him leading it, why didn't Gardenia just pick someone better-suited for the job? It wasn't as if Alexis was a perfect diplomat, rather he just knew how to live. 

"With all of this being said, be free, be safe, and be faithful, Alexis." Gardenia maintained her trademarked stature -- that of just standing upright and firmly, her hands to the center of her hips, if not a little near her stomach, and her eyes assuring even the most panicked of animals that all should go well.

"That I shall. Be well, lady Gardenia." He nods, turns around, and exits the area. “(..This Duscurian woman... I'm not an expert on their fighting styles nor them as a people. It might be a little hard to get a grip on what she does, how she fights. I'll probably bring some other books as well, meant for teaching how to combat, but also just some basic linguistic texts, too. It's not every day that you teach someone how to live in Fodlan.)" Alexis walked down the stairs and began to look around for someone that he would consider "Duscurian". "(I... Wait, what do Duscurians even look like? I remember some guys saying that they were like barbarians. Tall, muscular, well-endowed... Well, I've heard some of the women might be a little oddly dressed and appearing, so I've gotta get used to...)”

He didn't need to search long and hard to find Dayo. However, what he found was...

The woman that stood but at the end of a hallway was not at all this "barbarian" he envisioned. Dayo stood at a height of 5'7'' -- above average for most women, really -- and wore a knightly-armored garb combined with some sort of battle-dress. Her front was covered in silver armor, and the cloth underneath was blue as the ocean - surely, it didn't cover her shoulders, and only went down to her knees, however it did help in making her look stunning. Her legs were coated in fine silver boots as well, with her weapon of choice being the normal shield and sword. Well, she did also carry about some arrows and a bow. Her skin was indeed the color of the night, but more of the dusk; her eyes shone a valiant red, and her hair descended to her hips, whiter than the snow of Faerghus.

“(...That might be a little different from what the lads were expecting. Hell, that's different from what I expected by a long shot. She doesn't look anything like a barbarian, she looks about as normal as one can come, save for the skin. Her muscles are a little lightly toned, some bulges here and there, and her endowment... Well, she is endowed, but not to the extent of their fame. I guess the boys got something wrong. Of course they did, that's what they do.)” He walked up to Dayo, giving her a wave. "Hey -- are you Dayo? The Knight from Duscur?"

The question got her attention, but she didn't enjoy how she was called. "(Must all my relations tie straight back to that place? I had thought that, by now, I would have more than an achievement than being just the woman from beyond...)" She waved back to him. "Yes, that is me. I am Dayo Mustafa. What can I do for you, Knight of Fodlan?" Of course, there was slight emphasis on the proper terms, but for good reason.

"...Right, I was asked by lady Gardenia to bring you along on a mission to the Adrestia-Faerghus borders, to the South of them, to be precise." He was a little taken aback. Her accent was thick, surely, but it wasn't so thick that it was unintelligible. Surprising.

"Southern border? I do not know where that is, do you have the paper guide?" She physically acted out a map being opened.

"Do I... Ah, yes. I have a rough map of the area right here." He dug around in his pockets for the map in question. "It's near the Western Church of Faerghus and Arundel. For safety, we'll have to travel around the Oghma Mountains, just not therein if we want to actually get anywhere in time."

"..In time? If we can get there by any moment in time, we are there in time, no?"

The seriousness in her tone showed that this was where she had the failures that Gardenia mentioned. He sighed internally. “(This may be a little more difficult than I thought, if she doesn't do well here.)” "It means we will not arrive when we need to. We need be there and done in two weeks. If we leave by the end of the day, we should be there by three days' time."

She nodded in perfect understanding. "Alright. Shall I pack, then? I won't bring lots of things, just clothing, weaponry, armor, food-"

"You can start packing, yes. I'll pack on my own as well. I'll meet you back here after the Dining Hall stops serving Dinner, alright?"

“(How rude, he stopped me from speaking. Mean man.)” "Do not interrupt me, please. I understand that you might want to move quickly, but a bashful bird will only be shot quicker by the arrow."

"...Fine, fine, let's just get on with it." He turned and began to leave the area, walking back to his room posthaste.  
“(His walk is full of concern and unease. These people of Fodlan are weird to be so brazen in my face yet nervous in the shadows.)” She shook her head and would walk back to her own quarters, slight irritation growing in her mind. However, she would come to forgive the man -- not out of submission, but rather out of hope that he was not truly so uneasy and aggressive when needed not to be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis walked towards the Entrance Hall. The doors to the Monastery's entrance was adorned with iconography that spoke of legends; legends of yore that annihilated the foes of the past, that restored peace, and that established the greatest of societies known to man. On his back was a bag meant for the weeks of travel that he soon had to undergo. However, what he didn't expect was for someone to approach him from behind and pat him on the head.

"Hello, Alexis." The voice of the little maiden could be heard behind Alexis. As she would be behind him, holding many a bag and piece of armor, it was surprising to Alexis for her to appear so early.  
"Wh -- Dayo? How did you get ready so quickly?"

"There wasn't much to pack. Some armor, weaponry, coin, and food for us was all I thought we needed. Clothing, too, but we could use plants if we need to."

"...Plants? What makes you think that we can wear plants and armor instead of clothing?"

"Where I am from, and even now, I hunt. Is it hard to wear plants and pelts for clothing here?"

"No, it... Well, yes. We normally wear clothing made from plants, I think. The materials from them are from plants, as far as recall."

"They should be. I've made my own before, and had to skin animals for clothing when I was living in Faerghus."  
He paused, looking a little shocked. "...Right. I'll learn more about that later, we should probably get a move on."

She rose a brow in confusion. "'Move on'? On what? I don't believe that I am moving on something -- oh!" She did a small fist-bumb. "Did you mean a move on the route to our goal?"

"Yes, that. If we move quickly, we should be there soon enough. I would rather see to it that we weren't lagg---"  
The moment he said "quickly", Dayo had vanished, and was on her way to Faerghus. Alexis had to stop himself mid-sentence and walk out, chasing after Dayo to ensure she wasn't lost.

"...We have enough food and water to last a day or so." He sighed, letting his anger be known. On the way to Faerghus, they had to take a quick stop because of a minute bandit attack, but the said attack left them open to have their food and some items stolen by others as Dayo and Alexis fought off the main force.  
She finished setting up the tent for herself, not necessarily giving his irritation much notice. "You are a good fighter, Alexees. It is surprising, you speak and act so noble, but you fight like a barbarian." She giggled lightly as she began to enter her tent. "..Do you have a small home, too? You did not put it up, and the sun will fall soon."

"No, they stole that, too. As good as we are, I guess we could improve in our speed and eyes on the battlefield."

"You can be in my small home. I am used to sharing these little things, it is not problematic."

"Hang on. What?" He was going to take her offer originally, but now it sounded more... immoral. What was she saying? "You're with others at night?"

"At the Monastery, I sleep alone. When I am outside, I sleep with others. Is that unusual? My relatives and I slept in the same bed very often."

"Well... That might be less unusual, but I don't think you understood what I meant there. When I say 'slept with', it's... You know what, nevermind. Are you sure you're fine with me being in the same tent as you?"

"I am okay with you sleeping in the same sma--- tent as me. Just do not take any blankets. It gets very cold in Faerghus."

"I know that, I just didn't want to freak you out. It isn't very often that Knights do this, at least I've never done it before." He began to walk near the tent after seeing Dayo vanish therein. It was safe to assume that she was changing, so it'd probably be safe to take his clothing off and get into his undergarments. When he did, he waited for Dayo to open her tent's door. The coldness of Faerghus was a problem for others, but for Alexis... His body was built for the cold.

"Hey, Dayo. You were from Duscur, right? It's hotter there than here, but you seem fine in the cold. Why is that?"

"Because," her voice escaped from the tent, "I had to work in Faerghus for a long time. The heat and cold are easy to fight once the other has been marked on me." She then opened the tent, only to show that she... Did not wear small-clothes to sleep.

Her naked body was far different from what he expected. Her breasts were modest and fine, and her chest overall had a flair for youthful strength indeed. Her muscles were just as toned as they were on her arms and stomach, which seemed ready for both combat and relaxing. It felt as if he were looking at the ideal body, in a sense -- the caramel color of her skin was no-doubt enticing. Her hair and how she had it plainly behind her head was the final piece of this picture, and it was to die for. "..Uhm... Dayo, you're naked."

"I know. It is very painful to sleep with Fodlan bras, and the underclothing provided for girls here... It feels like I am being clamped. It hurts, so I do not wear it. Is it bad for me to not wear them when I sleep?"

"Well... No, considering people usually... Actually... Bah, there are too many conditions. I don't care." He entered the tent, getting ready for slumber as he made his way under the blankets and laid himself down. Dayo did the same after she closed the door. Eventually, though, a topic burst into his mind. "...Say, Dayo, how did you get that strong?"

"'That strong'? Do you mean when we were fighting the bandits?"

"Yeah. I know that I'm strong, and I've been training for years. But, despite that, and despite the difference in our time in Knighthood being years massive, you managed to be far more powerful than me. Each bandit took you about one strike and they were down, yet for me it was two to three. It isn't much of a style difference, because I attack with two swords, and you a shield and blade."

"It might be lifestyle, too. I do not know many knights who hunt, nor many who live with the Earth. For me, I hunt and toil. Each plant and meal I eat is one that I defeated. But, it can also be a difference in weapon. Two swords are nice, but one big sword and shield can do much more."

"...Hm. You're not wrong. But, I would be damned if I just laid down and let you stay better than me. Starting tomorrow, we'll train before bed." He then paused, noticing the innate sexuality of that statement. "..Not in that way."

"What way? You are laying down. That is what it is called. But, what wa---"

"I don't want to explain everything, but, it's a different way of saying 'I do not want to be outdone'. For my other statement, I mixed up words and made a phrase that sounded sexual." He sounded a little annoyed when he had to explain it, but it... He began to notice that it felt like he were treating her more as a child or inferior than an equal. It started to gnaw at him when he noticed, and his heart began to weigh a little heavier with each beat.

...Ah, she best ask this before they sleep. "Alexees, is it bad to mention something in that sexy way? I do not see it as sex-based, training before bed is a good idea. I normally do that, it is why I was away before setting up my tent. You know that I will not see it as sexual, so why not speak freely?"

Now that she mentioned it... She was right. He could speak as he wanted. "...Fine, sure. I'll.. Yeah." The anger at himself for how he's been treating her and the embarrassment of this situation were getting to him. He would just close his eyes and begin his slumber. His eventual, lovely slumber.

"Okay. Well, since you look tired, we should be sleeping. Have a good night, Alexees." She said, parting ways with the man in the realm of sleeping.

...

...

...

...Morning came quickly, and Alexis would find that Dayo was... Well, she was latched onto him as she slept, and Alexis would notice that he, too, was latched onto her. Her arms were around his chest as he laid with his back facing her, but his hands were on hers. He found the situation a little strange, so he would slowly try to get up, only before he sighed. "...You know what, I'll stay like this for a bit." Inasmuch he hated being this defenseless boy... He couldn't help but admit it felt nice to be hugged for once. A small smile grew on his face as he waited for Dayo to eventually wake up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second night on the way was a lot less rowdy than before. The battle from yesterday was not on their minds as vividly as the morning's actions. Now that they had a break from the constant travel, Alexis and Dayo could finally take a breather. When the tent was set up on Dayo's end, she would begin changing in her tent wordlessly. Alexis, on the other hand… "..Say, Dayo. I'm.. Sorry for what happened earlier this morning."

"Huh? Did something happen?" She asked, poking her head out of the tent. She was almost done taking her clothing off as she spoke. "I only remember waking up and you looking at me as if I had done something wrong. Did I do something bad while I was asleep?"

"What? No, not at all. I just... Well, in bed, you were up close and you latched onto my body. I was going to get us up earlier than usual to travel, but I didn't want to invade whatever.. you were doing."

"You make it sound as if I am weird or wrong for hugging someone next to me. Is that not something people do in Fodlan?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Not exactly. We normally just sleep in our own beds, men separated from women. It's to keep ourselves pure and to not incentivize scandals."

"Alexis, you are of good moral standing. If you were to act perverted, then you would do it when the woman is slumbering. Lady Gardenia trusts you as well. You have been both tempted and found by an opportunity, both have been slain by your purity. So, I have no issue with it."

"How are you so sure of that? What if I use this to just get closer to you?"

"There are two spheres below your legs that I can and will demolish if you so much as taint me with impure thoughts. Remember that I am the stronger of us."

He gulped. "...Right, right. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just that I was... No, nevermind." Alexis got himself ready for bed and would slowly reach for the covers. When he made it to them, he rested his head against the pillow, but then would let out a sigh. "..Dayo, have you ever had an experience of one person ruining an entire sex?"

"..Why are you talking about sex? You are to be pure, remember?"

"No -- the sex, the person. Sex can also refer to if you're a woman or a man."

"Ah. Well, I've never had that happen, no. There have been individuals who endanger and harm me, but they remain individual. They are not everyone."

"...I see. Well, it must be a difference in where we were raised, but... I've just never been well with women. My parents were not good people. They would fight, but more importantly they were corrupt. My mother would do awful things, and my father did worse to get back at her."

"Those are rude people. It is better to bear the rage for a day than to fight it for years."

"I guess you could say that. Just... Ever since then, I've just not been well with girls, more specifically women. So -- in battle, when I'm standing a few feet away from you, it isn't because I don't trust you. It's... I just have to work on that, it seems."

"We all have things to fix about ourselves, Alexis." She would pull more of the covers over herself, eventually having her back go against his chest. "It is not impossible to change eventually. You simply need time, perhaps this experience, too. I am not very well around people when I am vulnerable, too. If you had the slightest shade of being impure, I would not even give you my tent to rest in."

"Keh-heh... I would do the same. But, that's enough talk on this for now. We should be getting some sleep." He would try to go back into that familiar position with Dayo -- his hands around her stomach, and just hugging her as he eventually fell to slumber. When he did, he noticed her saying something, but couldn't make out what it was.

"...You are a good boy, Alexis. I am glad that you are a capable ally."

...

...

...

Dayo woke up during the night when she realized that she was being pulled a little tighter. When it came to Alexis, he was strong, surely, but not immeasurably so. When she looked to him, though, she noticed that he was seemingly in fear, perhaps having a nightmare. When she noticed such, she gave a small sigh and moved his hands off of her, ever so lightly, and turned towards him. As they were now face-to-face, she gave him a light pat on the head, and held his cheek. "You are so calm during the day, trying to look so brave... It is a little silly, how you Fodlan people are." She muttered. "Go away, evil dream. Leave my friend alone." She continued to poke Alexis' head before he eventually looked less afraid and more confused. "...Good. Now, let's get back to rest... That made me feel weird." She returned to having her back be covered by his chest, his hands around her stomach. When such happened, though... "(..This does remind me... Perhaps he will be a good choice in the future, if he is trustworthy with so little? I hope so.)"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fight funny." Dayo stated, walking towards a nearby river. When she would meet Alexis near a tree, she began to undress. "You are quick, not without power, but it is lacking in strong attacks." Sweat drenched her body and laid over her brow. She rubbed her forehead as she began to bring her clothing with her to the river.

He stood by the tree without much qualm, but he was massively more injured than her. His arms were tired, his legs were about to buckle from the weight of his own body, and his body demanded he sleep on the spot, but he would fight that instinct as he was taking off his clothing and armor. "You fight too well... I can't tell if you learned that style from other Knights or if you are just blessed. But... Wew..." He eventually reached the river, cleaning his clothes in the water. "..I learned my style from when I got mad and wanted to beat another Knight in combat."

"You learned it by being cocky?" Had she not already seen the man sleep without most of his clothing, Dayo would avert her gaze. However, the two have bee together through many a battle, and their manner of bonding left them doing things that, to any others, would seem strange. Dayo did not mind it, and Alexis seemed to be fine with it. 

"Huh. I learned how to fight by fighting. My father was a warrior, so I trained to become like him. Unfortunately, I am not as skilled nor strong as he."

"Yet."

"Yet? I do not understand why you said that."

"With the route that you're going, Dayo, you'll probably surpass him in barely a year if he's not like Nemesis at his prime."

"..Nemesis? Prime? I do not know a lot of Church words, but who is the First Nemesis?"

"Ah, right, I don't think they taught that to you just yet. In Church, we learn that Nemesis was an ancient king who ruled over Fodlan justly, with power so great he defeated a threat so powerful it almost destroyed the continent. But, he eventually fell into anguish, and Saint Seiros had an epic story that basically ended in her defeating Nemesis and establishing order throughout the land."

"Oh? That is a pretty romantic story, now that I think about it." She paused her clothing cleaning, wondering about something as she looked at the water.

"Romance? I don't think that the story of Nemesis and Seiros is all that romantic."

"Think of it differently. You have power that defeats great leaders, and, one day, you become corrupt in your ways and you are saved from them, even by death, by a wonderful woman who establishes peace in your name. Wouldn't that be nice to have?"

"If I didn't know any better," he gave a small chuckle, "you're basically comparing Nemesis to a person, and Seiros to a mentor."

"Well, I don't think that Nemesis, in the story, is that bad. If he were, the power he got from the Goddess would be his corruption, and that would mean the Goddess is the source of evil."

"Please, that...." He paused, looking at Dayo. She was wearing a happy smile, as if she were proving something right. "...You're smiling. Are you making me think about that just to see you right in a domain of philosophy?"

"Perhaps. I am not the best when I have to think weird things like that, so being right every now and again makes me feel like I am not a fool with a sword."

...That was a little deeper than he expected. Now that she mentioned it, it was likely that Dayo had some insecurities that he did not yet know of. Not horribly unexpected, she probably didn't tell him her entire life story, and he hasn't even begun to tell her his. Despite spending a week with each other... He feels as if he's known Dayo his entire life. And he would not let a friend like her say something like that. "I wouldn't call you a fool. Silly, definitely. A fool with a sword? Everyone knows that you're smart, both on and off the battlefield, and that you have a shield to use with that sword."

"Huh?" What? She was joking, what -- did he take it seriously? Maybe she wasn't good enough at sharing her thoughts just yet. "...How do you think that I am, when the battle is over? I have not heard that from you."

"My thoughts on you? Well, you're definitely smart enough to teach me how to clean clothing in a river, smart enough to best me in combat, and smart enough trap prey and hunt without mercy."

"Without combat. If I were to drop the sword and be just a girl, right in front of you. Do you see just another Duscurian?"

"Oh? I've never met a Duscurian before, and I don't really put much stalk into you being Duscurian or not. In all honesty, I see you as a smart and nice young lady. You don't fully seem to grasp how to socialize and are a little on the literal side, but you are also a wonderful person to talk with and, really, I find myself enjoying these little talks we have."

Internally, she was confused and racing to find out his reasoning. They had only known each other for barely a week, yet he was able to say such things without hesitation. Howvever, she was truly glad when she heard him say that she was not just a Duscurian -- now that she thought about it, they haven't spoken about Duscur. It wasn't from a place of negativity, neither. It was because he saw her as a woman. An actual person. Not a warrior. Not a soldier. Not a Duscurian. Not that person with black skin from those islands. An actual, living, breathing woman, with her own quirks and identity. She let a smile leak through from her mind and let it shine to Alexis. "I... See. Thank you. I've just been... Wondering for a while what people thought of me - since you've been with me for a while, I'm glad that you're being truthful and actually... Saying things."

"Hm? Yeah, I understand that." Alexis began to bathe himself. "Back when I first joined the Knights, most were befriending and being with me just because of my background. They all want to be buddy-buddy with the Noble kid whose parents left him a fortune after death."

"They died? I thought that they argued."

"They died shortly after I decided to get up and leave. It wasn't because of something that I did, rather their schemes went too far and ended up dragging the entire family down with them. I was given the inheritance, but I decided against it and relinquished nine tenths to it to the Church, and just kept one-tenth for myself so that I couldn't go hungry or die an early death."

"Oh... That is very bad." She shook her head. "I pray that they are doing well in the Kingdom of Heaven."

"I don't really wish them anything. They knew what they were doing, and they knew that I loved them anyways. I hated them, and they hated me, but, as a family, I can't help but admit I loved them dearly. If mother or father were brought before me... Ah, nevermind. We should probably get this done before someone decides to take something from our camp."

"We should hurry, indeed!" She began to wash herself as well, only for Alexis to finish and begin helping her, his hands exploring each part of her body and cleaning it thoroughly. "E-eh?! Alexis, what are you--"

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry! I don't want them to take our blankets or tent again, let's just get all of this off you!" He continued to wash her, in which-case she replied by splashing him.

"Hands off, good sir! I am a Knight of Seiros!" She jokingly said, splashing him again. After he defended himself from the water, Dayo began to rub and clean him off as well. "You can't be this impure! It's evil to the nose, not even a bandit would want to be near you, you smell like a pig!"

"Excuse you?!" He shouted back in a joking manner, beginning to splash her as well. "I am the undefeated Alexis! I shant be lectured on cleanliness from you! Be clean, heretic, for I am the true Knight here!"

They continued to play like this until the end of the Night.

.....When they reached the tent, they would both fall over and sleep, holding each other in their arms - happily so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...

...

...

The mission was complete. When Dayo and Alexis returned, they were as stainless as a barbarian after raiding a city. That is... They were bloodied beyond what they thought possible. Dayo didn't seem to mind it, but Alexis was a little concerned for something. It was painted on his face.

"Are you worried about how this will influence the future of those places, Alexis?" She asked, unsheathing her blade to check for the blood.

"Well... I've never done well when it comes to dealing with long-term consequences. I'm not too keen on foretelling consequences. It's just unfortunate that they weren't good listeners -- I don't like to kill, but people like that have it coming when they plan for an all-out war to happen between the Empire and Kingdom."

"It's not the best outcome, but they were not going to listen, and we have a job to do. We brought peace, by the end of the day. Those who lived were those who decided against starting a war. My father said to compare it between losing a jar of water and the lake. It's never good to lose a full jar of water, for you will need to journey for another, but it's better to lose that than lose the entire lake. Then you will have no water. And everyone dies."

"............." He just stared at Dayo for a minute, letting that process. "..Well, he isn't wrong. I just prefer to not have the jar nor the lake lost. But... Yeah. If I had to lose one or the other, I'd rather lose the jar. What if we were able to catch the jar and stop it from falling, but it would cost ourselves in the process?"

"How do you die by catching a jar of water?"

He gave a slight sigh. "It's metaphorical. If I sacrificed myself to save the lives of many, would that be a good sacrifice?"

"Oh! I don't think it would be a good sacrifice."

"It wouldn't be a good sacrifice? Are their lives worse than mine, or somehow worth less than mine?"

"I do not trust them anywhere near as much as I trust you. So, it is not worth it. Even if I did know them, why would I be the one to judge if your life is greater or worse?"

"Well, you're the person I asked, so you'd be the judge of that value. After all, if I could sacrifice myself to save another person, then I would be fine with it."

"I wouldn't be! By letting yourself die to save someone, you still abandon the people that did not wish for your death." She looked a little irritated at the man. It might be a difference in language, but hearing your new friend say "I would gladly let myself die for something I can't trust" was enough to get her a little more than just mad. "It is not just about you when you are left behind, or carry a weight. It is about the people around you, and more than just those around you, but those away from you as well."

"Woah, hey, calm down." He put his hands up, then pat Dayo's shoulders. "This... This isn't literal. I'm not going to go and get myself killed just yet."

"Yet."

"...Yeah, yet."

She looked him in the eyes. "You will not get yourself killed at all. Understand?"

"What? I'm a Knight, I might die in battle or from age, surely you can't expect me to defeat even Death?"

"With enough being smart and having good skill, you will not die from any foe. I do not want you to be deathless, but I want you to think more about the people that love and care about you before you say such things."

"Of course, I do. I think of all the people that love..." He stopped for a second. Could she... No. "You know, I almost thought that you were implying something on that one."

"Implying? I am saying it. I like to be around you and speak with you. Have you any idea how hard it is to speak with any person when you aren't from Fodlan and are seen as a barbarian by all but a few people?"

"I don't think that people see you as that. What makes you think that you're seen as a barbarian by other knights?"

"Have you never looked into what other Knights say about me? That my 'Duscurian blood' fuels me to fight like a savage? All sorts of deranged and impure things being said about me because of my skin and looks? It makes me beyond angry to hear, and even more upset to hear that one of the only people I know who treats me normally will ignore me and say they want to die for people they don't know!"

That caused a bit of a switch to flick "on" in his mind. Now that he thought about it... Yeah, saying that was beyond a little rude. It wasn't insulting to say that he would lay his life down for the cause of Seiros, but how he said it made it seem like he has no care in the world for those that he would be leaving behind. He sighed, realizing that, and shook his head. "..You know, that's actually right. I won't say that I'll not die for my cause, but... Yeah, to say that I'll just die for that alone is a little dishonest."

"While you would live in the world beyond this one, I could never speak to you again. Your friends and lady Gardenia would miss you, and there would be great sorrow. You only live one time here, yes?"

"That's correct, I do live once. I guess I'll have to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it? You're supposed to enjoy it, how do you create something with... Oh, you can create life..." She shifted a little bit away from Alexis. "I can't say that I would be against creating life, but that's not what this discussion was about."

"I think you took something more literally again. I'm saying that I'll do all I can in this life so that not one moment goes to waste."

She nodded. "Okay, good. I thought, for a minute, that you were suggesting sex."

"I wouldn't be against doing that with you, no." He had a smile on his face as he said it, happy that he could finally get that off his chest.

"Well, of course, but that would be... Wait, what?" She blinked. "You... Huh?"

"I said that I would be fine being with you - romantically, like a husband or something - and living with you for my days. We've not known each other for long, granted, but... Well, there aren't a lot of women that I know who fight like you, talk like you, act like you, nor are you, aside from you."

"That is strange, just a moment ago we were talking about laying down our lives. Are... Aee you sure you would be with me for all of yours? I am not against it... But, this... This is a little quicker than I thought it would be."

"If you wish to take it a little slower, that's fine." He feigned as much confidence as he could, as he was internally screaming and hoping this was how you did a romance. "After all.. I might as well come clean. Dayo, there aren't a lot of women that I like in general. For a long while, I've considered all of them - including you - weak in both mind and body. Then you not only bested me in combat, but you showed that you're far smarter than practically any person I've met in my life, and you use that intelligence in simply a different field than mathematics and sciences. As a warrior, I enjoy fighting and practicing with you. As a man, I enjoy our time together, and would have no reservations spending my days fighting, learning, loving with you."

She stared at him for a moment. That was... That was a great confession, but... Ah, hell. She might as well say it straight, too. "...You are a strange man, Alexis. I... I accept your confession, but on one condition."

"A condition? My, I thought we were able to do that without them." Dayo's response would be a a squint of her eyes, in which he gave a chuckle. "I'm joking. Name it."

"Do not do this with other women. I would like it if you were to remain with me, and only me. Not with another girl who you get along with too, okay?"

"Being faithful was a condition that I was already on my mind." He laughed lightly after accepting the condition, hugging Dayo. "Trust me. I've no plans to be with another girl so long as I live. You'd probably destroy them."

"In Duscur, we have our ties remain even after death." She remained in the hug for some moments, only to then happily push her head into his chest. "And, yes. Like a mother hen to other hens, I like it when what's mine remains mine."

"Then, why not claim that person to be yours tonight? I figure that we could make that promise official by the end of the night, so that, when we return, we may announce it with a ring and wedding."

She gave a grin as her reply. "I am not good at such things, but we will learn together, right?"

"Heheh... That is always the case."

...

...

...

...

The day eventually burned to night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Alexis would arrive to the tent, clean and freshened up. Dayo had left earlier to clean herself and her clothing, as she had been the most bloodied. Yet, when she returned, Alexis feared what would happen. He was not one for confidence, so if he made an error... No. He was to trust his instincts. And his intuition. He entered the tent without a problem, and began to strip down to his birthday suit. There would be nothing that could stop him and Dayo's time tonight, and there would be absolutely nothing that would -- ah, the door opened.  
Dayo analyzed the body of her lover before her. Alexis was a normal man in most manners that she could tell, but he was seemingly above average in his muscle and figure. He did not hide anything from Dayo, that which was the bliss she enjoyed. Her man hid nothing - everything was for her to see, and she enjoyed it. The white, yet rough skin of her man showed strength, and his size down there was.. Ah, that's odd. She looked to it with confusion, raising a brow. "You look lovely, but... I am confused. At home, the men were larger. Will it still impregnate m... Ah... Ah, that's... Oh..."

Truth be told, Dayo's body was always an alluring one. He had seen her naked and clean many times before this, yet tonight she was akin to a goddess in beauty. her skin was like caramel, moonlit with grace, and her figure proved she was more than fit. The water that remained on her glistened under the moonlight and brought attention to the medium, yet lovely breasts that she adorned. Her figure was pure, utterly pure. her curves were heavenly, that of a maiden who empowered herself with physical strength and the mental strength of a god. Yet, as Alexis continued to see her body, it became clear that the time for lovemaking was soon. While Dayo originally said it was small, it was not a shower -- it was a grower. Surely, it was akin to the average man's size - 5.5'' - yet they both felt that, with proper practice, the bliss they would feel tonight would be almost immeasurably grand.

Dayo had no idea how to continue from here. As such, she opened her arms, and would say two words to see how this would go. "Take me."

He would do just that, holding his woman carefully, only to then bring her to the tent's covered ground, making her lay on her back. His hands explored each part of her body -- his left hand playing with her breasts, and his right hand exploring her lower body -- with his lips kissing and doting on each part of her face and neck.

She was effortlessly confused on the inherent submissive position she was put in, but also found that she began to enjoy it. In this moment, she was no warrior, and her man was no warrior neither. They were lovers, affirming their joy with each other and their pledge to show that love as physically as possible. A light blush grew on her cheeks as she felt Alexis kiss all over her upper body. Her neck was the center focus, for some time, the light sucks and nibbles on her most delicate part of her body caused her to give a sharp gasp. Whatever he was doing, it was working. His left hand continued to toy with her breasts, but he would stick to a very specific location - her areola. these light kisses combined with her nipples being rubbed at just the right - sometimes not as right - angles gave her the most wondrous feeling. It did not feel like some feigned positivity she got when doing something right -- rather, it began to soothe her, and bring her to a point where she could relinquish control to her to-be husband. 

Eventually, Alexis looked her in the eye and lifted his leg towards her crotch, ensuring he could be in a proper position for something more intimate.

"It surprises me that someone can ever look this great. I long thought that such beauty would be hidden forever from me." He kissed her lips passionately, letting their tongues unite and dance. His hands focused more intently on her breasts, letting his fingernail lightly dance around the areola, edging closer to the prize - the nipple. His right hand would feel around her stomach and hips, giving her a nice stomach and hip massage as she felt stimulation from the top. There was one marker in a book that Alexis remembered reading -- he had to wait until she was "wet", or something. Then he could penetrate her easily. "But," the voice of a familiar retainer to Riegan rang in his mind, "you should let her hit her climax first; then, you're in for the gold". He moved his right hand down to her crotch, the gate to pleasure unknown to Dayo and himself. There was a slight wetness to it, but not enough to allow proper penetration. Instead, Alexis would go for something different. He began to rub around the labia, trying to heighten Dayo's sensitivity and pleasure.

She broke off their kiss as their tongues finished their dance, the bridge of saliva coming forth and breaking once Alexis was far enough away. "I... I am glad that I am seen as pretty. It might meeeeaaa~n very little to hear, but... I've been a warrior for too long." She writhed in pleasure, taking all of the joy her partner had and gladly dancing with him. It felt as if she were accepted, but not only accepted - let in. Let in someone's heart and given her own place. "You're... Better than I thought. I--" She cut herself off with a heavy moan, Alexis' finger propping up against her clitoris and giving it a little rub as he removed its hood. "Iiiieeee~... This is.. Mmm..." She grabbed Alexis' head and pulled it towards her as she kissed him ever deeply.

Eventually, he could feel it. Her nipples were erect, but - even better - her wetness grew to the point that he could do one final trick. Alexis entered a finger into her vagina, letting his other fingers rub against her lips, and cupping it ever so slightly. his palm would be put near the hair on her vagina, and his fingers tried to find one spot that he learned of. He broke their kiss and simply looked down to her, watching her eyes begin to roll to their top and flutter. Her body began to arc -- a clear sign that he found the spot. It was a little rougher than most other parts of her vagina, but it was clear that she enjoyed it when he rubbed against it. So, he put forth some pressure on it, rubbing the G-spot in a circular manner, while also having his palm rub her clitoris in the same way.

Dayo felt every nerve in her body shriek in pleasure as she experienced her first, true orgasm. Her mind slowly went white, as if she were blinded, and her body clenched up with great force. Her legs flung up and wrapped around Alexis' hips and she held onto Alexis' neck for dear life as she howled in utter bliss. 

"HaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" She let out a great cry, yet eventually simmered down. She could finally rest for a moment, only to have her legs land and realize... "...Did... Huh..?" It took her a good thirty seconds to leave the mountain of bliss to realize there was a liquid near her butt. Alexis got up from her body and looked as well, Dayo's face turning to a face of panic. "Uhm... I... I'm sorry, did I just... pee during sex..?"

"No, don't worry." He kissed her forehead, only to then grab his pillow and put it under her hips. Afterwards, he lifted her legs to go over his shoulders. "I heard it from a friend. A woman naturally is wet when she thinks of sexual things, so it makes sex easier. Without it, this part feels like sandpaper." His hands moved up to her shoulders, eventually reaching Dayo's arms and pinning them down above her head. "This part... It'll definitely send us for a ride of pleasure."

"Oh..? Good, then do it. Do it... Uhm..." She had to think of what she could say without being too weird about it. If he misinterpreted... You know what, screw it. "I want you to be rough. Strong. Like a bull takes a cow." She nodded, looking him intently in the eye.

He gave a small laugh in return. "Then I'll be far stronger than any bull you've ever seen." Words were silenced as Alexis penetrated Dayo, bringing half of it in. He only brought in half, and began to pump it back and forth lightly, as if helping her get used to it.

The first thing she felt was an extreme amount of pain. She almost screamed. She kissed Alexis and clenched his hands to help bear the pain. The way that Alexis moved brought a lot more pleasure, though, as she continued to hold back her scream. Blood dripped from her vagina, yet eventually it was replaced by a clear, lightly milky white substance instead. She was slowly, yet surely, beginning to feel the rising action of pleasure. As Alexis continued, lightly moving and spreading out Dayo, she could feel nothing but pleasure. She broke off from the kiss and rested her head against her pillow. "I-I didn't figure tha-haaaaaaat~ child-ma-making could be so-o good! I only heard yells -- a-a-aaaaaaah~t home..~!"

"Well --" He cut himself off for a moment, beginning to full-on thrust into Dayo. When he did, he swapped hands. His left hand now pinned down Dayo's, and his right hand began to play with her clitoris as he thrusted into her, causing her to begin squealing without problem. "-- there are many ways to enjoy your-- haaa -- spouse!"

There was nothing but bliss for Dayo, and her walls began to clench around Alexis without problem. They tried to keep him still, yet her own bodily lubrication halted that from happening. But, it felt more amazing for her to have that part of her vagina grinded against -- he pressed around her cervix, yet never on, and would position himself up a little more to reach her G-spot with his dick. As it looked, Dayo was being put in a mating press, pleasure with every thrust, pleasure in every second she could see her man working tirelessly to pleasure her. It felt amazing. Yet, as the thrusting continued, she began to feel something different rise from her depths. "Aleeeeex-- I might pee, it---"

"Don't worry, my Dayo." He took a deep breath to pause for a few seconds. "It's not pee, you're just about to have another orgasm. Now... Let's get more passionate."

"How... How can you make it more passionAAAAAAATE~!" Without warning, Alexis moved as a jackhammer into Dayo. Her body's unpreparedness caused her a slight lapse in any potential pain this would bring her, and the thrusts began to make louder, more sloppy noises as he pressed into and claimed her. It was close, it was so painfully close -- and, eventually, she felt it. Her legs Alexis towards her, her arms froze, her back arched, and Alexis and her let out their passionate screams into the night together.

Semen poured from Alexis' dick and filled Dayo to the brim, the pure heat radiating from the sperm eventually reaching her deepest of depths, and showing that she would be marked by his seed -- she would bear his children. The two stayed united in this position for some minutes before Alexis would pull out of Dayo, a stream of sperm exiting her vagina. He eventually rolled over to his back, the tent not only reeking of sex, but also too hot for any need of a blanket. When he did, though, he found that he had no pillow for his head to rest on. Ah well. He took deep breathes, trying to find words to say as his mind was blank from his own orgasm. "That... Aaaaaaah.... That felt far better than I thought it would." He laughed lightly, moving his left hand to coil it around Dayo's back.

Dayo would roll to her side, letting her head rest on Alexis' chest. "That... Felt better than... Anything I've felt before.." She couldn't finish her sentence without panting, ending up with her clinging harder to Alexis while she could. "...I hope that you take full responcibility for this... Not just sex, but... As a husband."

"I did promise that I would, and, after this... I don't think I'll be going with any other woman for my lifetime." He sighed happily, giving Dayo a happy kiss.

"..We best also prepare for the future.. I.. I want to do this in the future, with you." She would yawn, almost falling asleep. "...Be sure to tell Gardenia that I'll be... a mom soon.."

His eyes shot open when he realized that. He'd have to do a lot later. "..Ah, right. Goodnight, Dayo." With that, the man fell asleep, his body and mind drained to their absolute limit.

Dayo felt utter happiness with this accomplishment. She was no longer a virgin, had someone to love, and be loved with, and... She was going to be a mother soon. "...Goodnight, Alexis. I hope that we... live happily..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
